A Gift Received
by Pink Roses and Ivy
Summary: After recovering from her near death, Xena fights the feelings she has for Gabrielle in an attempt to save the bard from her darkness. The warrior soon learns she can't escape love's grasp.


This story occurs after the episodes Destiny and The Quest

Gabrielle couldn't stop dreaming about best friend saving that child which almost cost Xena her life in the process. "Xena I can't lose you again…" "Gabrielle I'll always be here," Xena said, brushing Gabrielle's mouth gently with her own... 'What does it all mean?'Gabrielle thought pensively, turning to face Xena on her pallet. The embers of the fire flickered across Xena's raven hair. 'I never told her that I love her and almost lost the chance forever…' the bard thought suddenly. Gabrielle watched see the steady rise and fall of Xena's body as she slept, eventually lulling her back into the arms of Morpheus.

The stars shined brightly in the sky, competing with the brilliant glow of the moon. The air was quickly changing from the final cold gusts of winter, to the warmer spring air. They would be heading to Dalmatia tomorrow to stop raiders, determined to plunder all lands surrounding Athens before taking the city and with it, Greece. The messenger who had sought them out earlier that day told them of the constant murders of the Dalmatians at the hands of savage raiders who followed the feared warlord Thespius. "The people are mostly simple farmers trying to provide for their families. Families are being slaughtered like cattle because the men refuse to surrender their land and wives and children who would be sold into slavery," Gabrielle remembered him saying, feeling the buried anger resurface within her…

Xena had been distracted lately, having recently risen from the dead. After hearing Gabrielle's thoughts she knew she had to find a way to come back. She hadn't realized how important the bard had become nor how her feelings for her had grown. Even now she thought of her, sleeping beside her. When Gabrielle curled into her back Xena sighed, allowing herself this small, comforting pleasure. Fearing rejection and most of all, consuming Gabrielle in her darkness, she knew she could never tell the bard of her feelings…

Xena woke before sunrise. Adding wood to the dimming fire, she studied Gabrielle's sleeping form. Her ice blue eyes softened at the sight of the sleeping strawberry blond. Grabbing soap from the saddle bag, Xena walked to a nearby stream which trickled softly, stretching the kinks out of her muscles. After bathing quickly in the cool stream, the warrior caught their breakfast.

Morning came too soon for Gabrielle's liking. Feeling Xena roughly shake her shoulder and say, "Gabrielle its time to get up. Rise and shine," the bard gave her customary response, "I will rise, but I refuse to shine." Xena smiled in response. "That's fine, but if you want to eat breakfast before we head out you might want to get a move on."

"Ok ok…" Gabrielle stated, feigning annoyance. Gabrielle quickly bathed in the stream and sat on a rock to comb out her wet hair. Xena took the comb from her and began to gently untangle her reddish blond locks. This was Gabrielle's favorite part of the morning. She enjoyed the feel of Xena's fingers running through her hair. This was one of the few intimate moments they shared.

After they'd eaten breakfast and saddled Argo, they started on their journey with Xena astride Argo and Gabrielle on foot beside her with her staff. They walked at a slow pace and Gabrielle enjoyed the scenery around them; the beautiful view of the mountains, filtered through the trees to the east was kissed with the glow of sunrise, the cool breeze gently caressed her skin as they walked. Gabrielle eyed Xena who seemed deep in thought. 'How do I make sure I keep her safe,' Xena thought to herself. 'We're going in dangerous territory and are soon approaching the point of no return. I know if I ask her to stay in a nearby village and wait, she'll follow me. I hate taking her into war zones. I know I'm slowly dimming that pure light inside her-the essence of goodness-but I need her.'

"Gabrielle, I won't be able to protect you as well as I would like where we're going. I would like it if…"Xena began, in a serious voice. "Xena I know what you're going to say," Gabrielle interrupted. "I can take care of myself. Besides I'm getting better all the time with my staff."

"I know Gabrielle, but the risks are high and the outcome is uncertain. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. You're safety is my primary concern."

"Xena I promise I won't get in the way and I'll do everything you say, "Gabrielle pleaded, and fiercely added, "Besides…I won't leave you." Xena sighed in grudging acceptance.

They traveled most of the day in silence. As they approached a small, enclosed circle of trees with a small clearing in the middle, Xena decided that's where they would camp for the night. "Gabrielle, I'll unsaddle Argo and then hunt for dinner. You set up camp and collect firewood." As Xena left in search of food, Gabrielle began to build a fire pit in the middle of the campsite. When the warrior returned with two skinned rabbits in tow, the bard had a fire blazing, emitting heat to chase away the chill of the night. After dinner was cooked, they ate in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company. Afterward, they resorted to their habitual task, Xena sharpening her sword with a whetstone and Gabrielle immersed in her scrolls, developing her latest story.

Glancing up from her scrolls Gabrielle stared at Xena. She was captivated by her beauty, beauty that Xena seemed almost unaware of. Gabrielle was completely confused by Xena. 'One minute she's opening up to me and the next she's distancing herself…I just don't understand her,' Gabrielle thought to herself.

'Gods I wish she'd stop staring at me. The longer she keeps those sea green eyes on me, the more I want to lose myself in them…'Xena thought, her rigid composure belying her inner feelings.

'Well if she won't look at me I'll go to her…'

"Xena, could you massage my neck, it's sore from last night," Gabrielle asked innocently. Xena looked at her quizzically, before beckoning her over with her hand. "Come here," Xena said in her deep, sultry voice.

Gabrielle situated herself between Xena's legs and moved her hair to one side of her neck. "Where does it hurt?" Xena asked, although already knowing." Here," the bard said placing the warriors hands on her shoulders. Xena began to softly massage Gabrielle's muscles, her fingers moving over her skin in a firm yet gentle manner. Gabrielle moaned quietly, sending sparks of fire through Xena's blood stream, as she leaned into her touch. When Xena could take no more of the bard's quiet moans she released her.

"Time for bed, we have a long day tomorrow. I want to reach Dalmatia by tomorrow evening. There's a village near there where we can stop for food and supplies," Xena said rolling out their pallets on separate sides of the fire. Gabrielle noticed this with a rueful smile.

After settling down under her blankets, Gabrielle heard rusting in the bushes. "Xena, what was that!" Gabrielle said frightened. "It's probably just some small animal finding shelter for the night," Xena replied in a sleepily amused voice.

Some animal howled calling its mate, breaking the silence with the eerie call. Gabrielle set up glancing around frantically. "Xena?…" Gabrielle whispered tentatively. Xena sighed heavily, moving her pallet beside Gabrielle's. Before Xena could turn away from her, the bard jumped into the warrior's arms seeking comfort. As Xena stroked her back soothingly, Gabrielle smiled to herself thanking the Gods for wildlife. She'd long ago overcome her fear of the furry creatures in the bushes. Gabrielle turned her lips into the nape of Xena's neck, kissing her softly. Xena's body tensed at the touch of the bard's lips on her skin, before relaxing her muscles, taking it as an accidental brush against her.

When Gabrielle kissed the corner of her mouth Xena froze. Her penetrating blue eyes locked on to liquid green pools, before lowering to greedily rake across the mouth she desperately wanted to take. Gabrielle saw the brief internal struggle before Xena muttered goodnight and turned away from her. Gabrielle stared at Xena's back, unsure what to think. Deciding to trust instinct, Gabrielle curled her body into Xena's. When the warrior didn't move Gabrielle settled and fell asleep. Xena lay awake contemplating what had just happened, before leaning into the bard and falling asleep.

A few hours later, Xena awoke with a start, a thin sheen of sweat cover her face and body. She had that dream again where several of the villages her men had raided and destroyed flashed through her mind. The tormenting screams of women as they watched their husbands murdered merged into one, pulsing, deafening roar that closed in on her, threatening to engulf her.

The warrior princess turned to watch the bard as she slept, trying to steady her racing pulse. The bard's face was peaceful in sleep and radiated innocence. Xena smoothed back Gabrielle's hair, needing to touch her. She wrapped her arms slowly around the bard, so she wouldn't wake her. When Gabrielle wrapped herself around Xena in her sleep Xena clung, silent tears streamed down her face.

Something pulled Gabrielle from her pleasant dreams. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. With Xena shaking silently in her arms, Gabrielle gently began stroking her back to calm her. Gabrielle pulled back slowly to gaze into tear-streaked blue eyes. She knew without asking that the dream that seemed to haunt Xena must have come back. She slowly brought her mouth to Xena's, wanting and needing to comfort. The initial contact between her mouth and Xena's sent thrilling chills down her spine. She moved her mouth slowly, gently across Xena's. Then the kiss changed. Xena's mouth nipped at hers hungrily. When she parted her lips invitingly, Xena moaned softly as her tongue dipped inside the bard's mouth greedily taking and giving. Their arms tightened around each other as they deepened the kiss. Gabrielle moaned in pleasure, not wanting the moment to end.

Realizing what she was doing Xena pulled back, ending the kiss. Not wanting to end the kiss, Gabrielle tried to pull Xena back into her embrace. Xena broke free and, grabbing her sword, left the campsite.

'There's no way I'm letting her walk away from this,' Gabrielle thought decidedly to herself. Gabrielle started in the direction Xena headed intending to give her a piece of her mind.

Xena sat by the edge of the stream furious with herself for acting on her desires. 'I should have pulled back when she first kissed me,' Xena thought throwing pebbles into the water. 'I can't…no I won't drag her into my darkness,' Xena thought frantically. Needing to shake off her dream and her desires for Gabrielle, Xena picked up her sword and began to give testing thrust and parries. She leaped over her invisible opponent, landing gracefully, only to launch into a jumping, twisting kick. She practiced offensive attacks driving her opponent back with her sword, in a blur of movement, unaware of her audience.

Gabrielle watched from the cover of the trees. She saw the light of passion in Xena's eyes that she always got before a battle. She watched in amazement as Xena somersaulted in the air and landed gracefully on her feet with her sword at the ready. Gabrielle wondered what inner demon she was fighting…

When Xena stopped Gabrielle approached her slowly. Xena spun around, ready to attack. A different fire came and went in her eyes when she saw Gabrielle. Sheathing her sword Xena stood quietly as Gabrielle approached, her face once again composed; her intense blue eyes full of secrets. Xena tensed, bracing herself for what was to come.

'I can see it on her face, she wants an argument so she can avoid talking about what's really bothering her. Why does she keep pulling away from me? Comprehension dawned on her as she realized Xena must be trying to protect her from herself. The anger she'd been harboring for their fight dissolved. She wondered if Xena mirrored her fear of rejection as well.

Walking up to Xena, Gabrielle gently stroked her face with a soft smile. Xena almost lost face then by caving in and moving into Gabrielle's arms, but her expression remained stoic, although her body stiffened in response to the bard's touch. "Here," Gabrielle said handing Xena a bar of soap. I'm gonna go build a fire for breakfast while you take your bath. Xena stared at the bard's retreating form with the bar of soap in her hand, trying to understand Gabrielle.

When Xena came back with three gutted fish in hand, Gabrielle handed her a hot cup of mint tea she'd made. After putting the fish on a spic and then the fire, Gabrielle went to take her own bath, leaving it to Xena to make sure it didn't burn. As she bathed, Gabrielle thought of how she would get through to Xena. "I need to know how she feels," Gabrielle said to herself quietly. 'Even if she doesn't love me, I could never leave her, she needs me' Gabrielle thought with hope and fear competing in her heart.

To Gabrielle's surprise, Xena waited for her to return to camp before eating. While eating breakfast, Gabrielle and Xena gazed at each other intently, each unsure of the other, looking away when caught staring. Xena was the first to break the silence. "I need to go feed and saddle Argo. You break camp and pack up the leftover fish. Xena walked away before Gabrielle could respond.

They walked in silence for hours, each deep within their own thoughts. 'We need to pick up the pace.' "Gabrielle why don't you ride with me for a while," Xena said, extending her arm out to Gabrielle. Taking her hand, the bard climbed behind the warrior, gripping her around the waist with one hand and her staff in the other. Xena spurred Argo into a fast canter. Once again the pair rode in silence until reaching the edge of Fanmiscus, a village in Dalmatia.

"Oh Xena, look at that view, how beautiful!"Gabrielle exclaimed excitement evident in her voice. The sun streamed over the growing wheat in the fields. The cool wind blew them gently back and forth as children played in the fields—their laughter carrying on the breeze. Xena smiled to herself, enjoying Gabrielle's delight. As they stopped in front of the town tavern, the smells of cooking food made them aware of their hunger. "Gabrielle you go in and get a table and a room. I'll take Argo to the stable and get here settled."

As Xena entered the tavern, she noticed Gabrielle at a table surrounded by a group of people. They were all captivated by her as she weaved a tale of Xena's heroism where she almost died for the greater good. They began to clear out at Xena's approach. Xena saw the lingering look one of the men gave Gabrielle as he took his leave. Her fingers curled into a fist at her side, before quickly relaxing. Walking over to Gabrielle, Xena raised an eyebrow in question. "What was that all about?" Xena asked in a cool tone, taking a seat across from the bard. "The owner said we could have the room for free if I would entertain the customers with a few stories. I intended to start after dinner, but they wanted a story now," Gabrielle said, curiosity evident in her voice and face. 'I wonder what's bugging her…'

When the food the bard ordered arrived, the bard began to eat ravenously, while Xena took unhurried bites. After being comfortably sated, Gabrielle began to take in the sights and sounds around her in wonder, while Xena looked on in boredom. "I'm gonna go stretch my legs before calling it a night," Xena said, wiping her face with the side of her arm. The tavern became lively as music began to play. Watching Xena leave, the man who'd listened to Gabrielle's story approached the table. "Would you like to dance?" he asked in a charming voice. "I'd love to," Gabrielle responded, a smile lighting up her face.

Returning from her walk Xena saw Gabrielle on the dance floor surrounded by people. She also noticed the same guy from earlier with his arms wrapped possessively around Gabrielle. Xena approached with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Noticing the glint in the warrior's eyes before it was masked, Gabrielle stepped back from her overly friendly dance partner. "Xena, you're back," Gabrielle said, trying to sound nonchalant. "It seems like you managed to entertain yourself while I was gone." Xena said, turning the intensity of her guarded blue eyes on the bard. Gabrielle smiled sheepishly. "I'm going up to the room," the warrior said, leaving without another word.

Gabrielle went up to the room after telling three stories, pocketing the tips that would probably go toward supplies. Gabrielle could see Xena's sleeping form as she entered the room. She quickly undressed and put on her night shift, slipping beside Xena in the bed. She gazed at Xena's features in the wan moonlight slipping through the window. She stroked back the raven locks that fell across Xena's face and kissed her cheek gently before lying on her side and going to sleep. Xena could feel the warmth Gabrielle's touch left on her face. 'How can I be so possessive when I constantly deny my feelings for her,' Xena asked herself. The anger she'd felt melted away. She turned to face the now sleeping bard, looking at what she deprived herself. She brushed Gabrielle's cheek with a light kiss before draping an arm around her and going to sleep.

Xena awoke before sunrise. She watched the bard sleep for a few minutes before rising and leaving Gabrielle to sleep a while longer. Gabrielle awoke to the sound of water hitting porcelain. Xena was wrapped in a towel fresh from her bath. "Hey sleepy head, you'd better get in while the water's still hot," Xena said, her face slightly flushed from the heat. Gabrielle rose slowly, stretching lazily. As she reached the tub, the bard pulled the shift over her head slowly before climbing into the tub. With her eyes closed, Gabrielle was completely unaware of the effect she had on Xena.

Xena stood frozen, with her hand poised over the towel she was taking from her hair. Desire coursed through her at Gabrielle's innocent strip tease. 'She's so young and vulnerable,' Xena thought when she was able to think coherently.

"Gabrielle, don't take too long. We need to get going because we still need to get supplies." Gabrielle noticed that Xena's voice was a little off. Sitting up and turning around to see what was wrong, the bard saw the warrior's face change as she looked at her body. 'Hmmm…this is interesting. I think I'll have a little fun…' Gabrielle thought mischievously. Raising a toned, muscular, calf out of the water, Gabrielle lazily stroked the soap over herself. Moaning softly to herself Xena quickly threw on her leather and weapons, "I think I'll go find us some breakfast while you're bathing." Gabrielle chuckled to herself in amusement as Xena hurried out attempting a nonchalant demeanor.

When Xena returned laden with bread and cheese and fruit, Gabrielle was fully dressed to the warrior's relief. After they'd eaten, they brought needed supplies in the village for their journey. After spending an hour in the marketplace, Xena saddled Argo and they continued their journey to Dalmatia. Almost immediately after leaving the tavern, Xena and Gabrielle encountered fifteen patrolling scouts wearing Caesar's colors. They were all dressed in red with helmets and simple body armor.

"Oh look what we have here. You ladies lost? Do you need help…finding you're way?" one scout said while a calculating grin crossed his face. "Oh no thanks, I'm sure we'll be fine on our own," Xena said, in a bright, friendly tone. "I tell you what…we'll help you find your way and take that awful load and horse off your hands," he said with a grin, eliciting a laugh from his men. "And you can give us a little…something for our troubles," the man said rubbing his crotch.

Xena flashed a grin of her own, enjoying this little game. "I was thinking we would just let you all walk away in one piece, no harm done," Xena said, sending the men into a fit of deep laughter. She used this to her advantage and giving Gabrielle a warning look, attacked. "ALAHLAHLAHLAHLAH…SHIEE!," Xena yelled, somersaulting behind the group of bandits, knocking three down as she landed. Five men slowly surrounded Gabrielle as the others charged Xena.

Gabrielle wacked the first assailant on the hand, knocking the sword he slashed at her to the ground. As a second charged her, she pivoted around him, landing a solid low on the back of his head. As the remaining three assailants advanced on her in unison, Gabrielle held her staff in a defensive position…

Xena brandished her sword as four of the seven men charged her at once. She laughed menacingly as her blood fired with the passion of the fight. She toyed with the men, enjoying herself before unarming them and knocking them out. She smiled gleefully at the other three before Gabrielle caught her attention. 'Gabrielle!' Xena thought frantically…

The men heard the whistle of Xena's chakram before it ricocheted from one helmet to the next, until the men lay on the ground unmoving in front of Gabrielle. Xena caught her chakram smoothly on its return as she smashed her fist into the face of one of the three men in front of her. Xena jumped and kicked the remaining two men in the chest and beside the head, knocking them unconscious.

Striding over to the bard Xena took her arm, "Gabrielle, are you alright?" Xena asked-her voice full of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine," Gabrielle said, taking Xena's hand lightly in her own. "Ok. Let's get out of here," Xena said, stroking Gabrielle's arm softly with her free hand. Taking Argo's reigns, Xena leaped on her back. They rode and walked in silence for hours, both on alert for any approaching danger from more of Caesar's troops. As the light of the day began to fade, the sky changed into hues of deep red and orange, running into shades of blue and purple. The sun, a red ball in the sky began to set.

"Gabrielle we should find somewhere to camp tonight. Both began to look for a good spot to camp. Xena found a camping area that had obviously been used by a small group of soldiers recently. The fire pit was still built with ash residue in the middle. There were four logs encircling the campsite. "Dalmatia is about two candle-marks from here," Xena said as she began to unsaddle Argo while Gabrielle gathered firewood for the fire pit. "We'll need to make a smokeless fire tonight so that we don't draw attention to ourselves. Tomorrow we leave before dawn. I want to slip through the Romans and locate the leader of the Dalmatians. Caesar's men could be anywhere between here and Dalmatia."

'This is the last night before we enter a war zone,' they both thought simultaneously. Xena took off her heavy breastplate, boots and weapons. "I'm gonna go catch us some dinner." Gabrielle nodded her head in acknowledgement that she'd heard her. As Xena left the campsite, the bard unrolled their bedding in front of one of the logs. Xena returned shortly with her catch and smiled as she saw Gabrielle preparing herbs to season the meat with. Walking to Gabrielle Xena handed her catch. Although she would never admit it, Xena enjoyed watching Gabrielle cook. She knew this chore made the bard feel useful. 'Besides as much as Gabrielle loves to eat she knows if I cooked, eating would become her least favorite task,' Xena thought her eyes lighting with amusement as a smile touched her lips.

Turning around to ask Xena what seasoning she preferred on the meat, Gabrielle noticed Xena smiling at her with a far off look in her eyes. "What are you smiling about?" the bard asked with a smile of her own lighting her face. "Oh, just how much you would hate eating if I cooked," the warrior said with a mischievous grin. "I'm sure you can't be THAT bad Xena. You're good at everything you do. 'I have many skills,'" Gabrielle said, her voice deepening as she attempted to imitate warrior. "I can definitely say cooking is not one of my skills," Xena said with a small laugh. Later she would be surprised at how light and carefree she felt.

'What now?' they both thought, once dinner was consumed. Xena shifted uncomfortably, an uncustomary characteristic. Xena looked pensively into the fire as she sharpened her sword with a whetstone. "Gabrielle, promise me that if anything happens to me tomorrow, you will run. Get as far away from Dalmatia as you can. Don't argue with me." Xena said, seeing Gabrielle preparing to interrupt her. "Just do as I say…" Xena added softly looking intently. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," Xena said, giving Gabrielle a sidelong glance. Dropping the sleeping roles she had been laying out, Gabrielle started to say that she wasn't a child that needed protecting, but she saw the apprehension in Xena's eyes…and something more.

The bard walked over to the warrior and knelt before her. "Ok, I promise. But I want you to promise me something as well," Gabrielle said, taking Xena's arm gently. "Promise me you won't think of me tomorrow. Just focus on saving all of those people who need you." 'Like I do,' the bard added silently to herself. "I can't think of anything but you…" Xena whispered quietly, looking at her booted feet.

Raising Xena's chin with a finger, green eyes captivated the warrior. "I love you Xena." Warmth spread through the warrior—her blue eyes lit with fire. She sat stunned and unsure how to proceed for a moment before gathering her wits. "I love you Gabrielle. You're the best thing in my life," the warrior said passionately, her voice thick with emotion.

Moving Xena's hair back from her face, Gabrielle kissed Xena gently. Pulling back, youthful sea green eyes met battle scarred, sapphire blue orbs. They looked intently at one another for a pulsing heartbeat before Xena moved in to claim what she'd dreamed of for so many nights. Taking Gabrielle's mouth with her own, Xena could taste the sweetness that was Gabrielle. The warrior nipped at Gabrielle's bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth. As Gabrielle gasped in surprise, she deepened the kiss, dipping her tongue inside the welcoming heat of Gabrielle's mouth. Xena pulled the bard closer running her hands down her body searchingly. Desire coursed through Xena at Gabrielle's soft moan. Pulling back from the bard, Xena gripped her arms. "Gabrielle, are you sure this is what you want? Because if we…do this…if we make love, I don't know if I'd be able to let you go…"

"Xena, I've waited so long for you," Gabrielle said, straddling Xena's lap. Taking the warrior's face in her hands Gabrielle took Xena's mouth avariciously. Their tongues warred, battling for control. In that moment, they were the only two people in their world. Needing to see the rest of her, Xena began to unlace the bard's green halter slowly. Her long fingered, graceful hands trembled as she gently stroked the flesh she exposed. The firelight flickered over Gabrielle's skin as Xena slowly undressed her. "You are so beautiful…"the warrior murmured in a barely audible voice.

The warrior ran a finger slowly between the valley of Gabrielle's breasts, watching Gabrielle's eyes darken with desire. Keeping her eyes on the bard's, Xena began to stroke Gabrielle's breast reveling in their softness. With gentle care, the warrior lowered her mouth, slowly taking a taunt nipple in her mouth. Gabrielle moaned, relishing the touch of the warrior's mouth on her skin. Never breaking the contact between them, Xena slowly lifted and carried the bard to their bed rolls. Gently laying the bard on her back, the warrior trailed kisses down her body as her hands began to remove the belt that held Gabrielle's skirt. After removing the skirt, Xena leaned back on her haunches to take in the full sight of her bard. "By the Gods you're beautiful," Xena said, her eyes caressing the bard and spreading heat from her core throughout her body.

Gabrielle spread her legs in invitation as Xena continued making a hot, wet path down her abdomen. Xena ran her fingers lovingly through the soft, red-gold curls slickened with the bard's desire, before slowly lowering her mouth to taste Gabrielle. Parting the bard's wet folds gently, Xena's tongue darted out and flickered over the swollen bundle of nerves. Gabrielle's hips arched up to meet Xena's mouth, as a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Blue eyes locked with darkened green orbs as the warrior continued her teasing ministrations. Pushing the bard's legs further apart, Xena slowly entered a finger inside the bard. Gabrielle's hips bucked wildly again. As she arched to meet the warrior her tight muscles pulled the finger further inside of her wet, inviting heat.

Reaching up with her free hand, Xena gripped the bard's hardened nipple squeezing it between her thumb and index finger, while she simultaneously took the bard's swollen bud into her mouth, sucking furiously. With sensations of pleasure coursing through her body, Gabrielle cried out in pleasure. As the warrior broke through the thin barrier protecting the bard's innocence, Gabrielle felt the burning pain replaced by a white hot pleasure flowing throughout her as she went over the edge of release.

Xena moved up the bard's body to hold her as the orgasm continued to rip through her. "I've never felt anything like that…ever!" the bard exclaimed, gasping for breath. "Not even on your wedding night?" Xena asked bashfully, not looking at the bard. "Xena, Perdicus never came close to making me feel what you do. I did love him and part of me always will, but what I feel for you is completely different. While I loved Perdicus I wasn't in love with him; I am however, in love with you." The bard smiled. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Xena smiled shyly, pleased with Gabrielle's response. "Speaking of which I have some of my own demonstrations of love ," the bard said with a wicked gleam in her eyes moving down the warrior's body, gently teasing the warrior's tender neck with her teeth before trailing kisses down her neck until she found the soft curve of a breast…

The warrior woke with the bard in her arms, gazing at the stars still flickering in the pre-dawn sky. Knowing she soon had to wake the bard and prepare for a battle with an uncertain outcome, Xena snuggled closer to the slumbering bard. 'I know I need her with me, but I need to know she's safe. Maybe I can convince her to…no I know Gabrielle will want to be by my side.' Rising slowly Xena pulled on her armor and prepared to do drills before she went to war…


End file.
